Lips of An Angel
by jeeesxx
Summary: Song Fic! Skate! Funny and Romantic!
1. Chapter 1

Lips of an Angel

_Honey why you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Kate and Jack sat in their bed, Kate watching TV, and Jack reading his "How to be a Better Doctor"

Just then, they heard their 2 year old daughter, Kylie, calling for Kate into the monitor.

"I'll get her." Jack said.

Kate didn't say anything, although her daughter was calling for her, she didn't stop Jack, she let him go, let him get a turn to be the one to make Kylie fall asleep.

Just then, Jack's phone started ringing. Kate crawled across the bed, and flipped it open. She looked confused as she saw her best friend Cassidy's name pop up on the screen. She figured it was from when she was messing with Jack's phone, and had put her number in there. She opened it.

"Cass?" She asked into the phone.

"Kate?" Cassidy sounded confused.

"Yeah, hey. How are you?" She asked, just trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I'm good, how are you?" Cassidy tried to sound normal on the other end, but couldn't help but to be nervous.

"I'm pretty good, I have a cold, so that kind of sucks." Kate laughed.

"Aw, how's Kylie?"

"She's, well she's Kylie." Kate laughed. "She was actually just calling for me, but Jack got her." Kate was starting to wonder why Cassidy sounded so anxious.

Just then Jack walked into the room, carrying his daughter who was practically jumping out of his arms to get to her mother.

'Who is it?' Jack mouthed to Kate.

'Cass' Kate mouthed back.

A look of worry spread of Jack's face, but Kate ignored it.

"Did you want to talk to Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I have this rash, and I wanted to know if he would take a look at it for me." She answered.

"Okay, one sec." She handed Jack the phone.

He walked out of the room, and she could hear him using his doctor voice, until he got to far away to be heard.

"What are you doin booger?" Kate asked her staring daughter.

Kylie just made some noises, and curled up on her mother, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Kate said, kissing Kylie.

------------------------------------------

"I want to see you." Jack said into the phone.

"I need to see you." Cassidy said.

"I wish I could, but Kate's here."

"Well I did say I have a rash, we could go upstairs, and you can play doctor, while I play the vulnerable patient." Cassidy giggled.

"I like that idea." Jack stated into the phone.

"Okay, come over, but bring your husband, him and Kate an talk while I'm 'helpin' you with that rash." Jack loved his idea, and couldn't wait until she was here.

------------------------------------

Jack walked back into the bedroom.

"Sorry sweetheart, Cassidy's rash is pretty serious, so her and her husbands are going to come over, and I'm going to take a look at it." Jack said apologetically.

"Oh okay." Kate said, carefully placing her daughter on the bed, and getting up. She walked over to the dresser, and pulled put some Capri sweats, and putting them on with her white tank top. She picked up her daughter, and put a blanket over her, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She pulled out some Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, and placed it on the counter, so it would get a little bit soft, so she could scoop it.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Kate walked over, Kylies head resting on her shoulder, as she had her binkey in her mouth. She opened the door, where she saw Cassidy and her husband, whom she had never met.

"Hey Cass." Kate said, opening the door more, so they could get in.

"Hey." She replied.

When they were inside, Cassidy introduced everyone. Jack walked in the room.

"Oh hey." He said.

"Hi." Cassidy said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Um, this is Sawyer, my husband." Cassidy said.

Kate extended her hand, and Sawyer took it. "Kate." She said. Sawyer smirked, and they took their hands away.

Kate was surprised at how rough his hands were, as he was, to how smoothe hers were.

"I'm Jack." Jack also extended his hand, and Sawyer took it, even though he wasn't polite, he knew how Kate and Cassidy had one of those playful family competitions, and he thought 'What the hell, might as well score her some points'.

"Well, let's go take a look at this rash" Jack said to Cassidy. They walked up the stairs, leaving Kate and Sawyer in the doorway.

"Uh do you wonna sit down?" Kate asked, not knowing what to say.

"Okay." Sawyer said.

They walked into the kitchen, and Sawyer pulled out a bar stool around the island. As he sat down, Kate put a sleeping Kylie in her playpen.

She went over, jumped up on the counter, so her knees were on the surface, and opened the highest cabinet, so she could get an ice cream bowl down. As Sawyer sat at the stool, the one thing he was looking at, as you could imagine, was her butt.

Kate jumped down as Sawyer sighed.

"Sorry, don't you have a good view of my ass anymore." Kate laughed.

Sawyer chuckled.

"Actually, I don't, you wonna fix that?" Sawyer flirted.

Kate laughed.

"Ah, you found that funny, most women like you would have found that as a jack ass comment." Sawyer said.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, nice, polite, mommy, housewife, that thinks I'm a pervert, which is true, but if you didn't have to be so damn sexy, I might be a little more polite." He smirked.

"I'm no polite housewife, believe me, I hate that role, and I'm not gonna be all 'omigosh! I can't believe you just said that, you're my friend's husband!' I could care less, and normally I would feel bad that you're flirting with me, but something tells me the bouncing wall isn't trouble locating the rash."

Sawyer laughed out loud at her comment.

"Besides, I like flirting." Kate said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rash?

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too _

_And does he know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight _

_No I don't think she has a clue _

_Well my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

"So, how old is the kid?" Sawyer asked Kate.

"Well, the kids name is Kylie, and she is 21 months." Kate told him.

"Must be a handful." He told her.

"Yeah, but I like it, it take my mind off my jackass husband upstairs."

Sawyer chuckled.

Just then, Kate's phone rang.

"Hello." She said

"Yeah. Oh my god! Are you serious???!!!" Kate said into the phone.

"Aw congratulations! Yeah, she's sleepin, and Jack's upstairs playing doctor with Cassidy." Kate laughed.

"Okay, luv yah, bye."

"Sorry, that was my sister." Kate said putting her phone away.

"She pregnant?" He asked. It was pretty obvious, I mean come on.

"Yeah, she just found out." Kate said with a smile.

Sawyer smirked at her.

"So, I have this rash of my own, pick up any doctor skills from the hubby of yours?" Sawyer asked.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you're going to have to do better than that." Kate said smiling.

"Fine, want to go rent a hotel?" Sawyer asked.

Kate laughed.

"Well?" Sawyer asked.

A/N: So, I'll leave you with that. You guess, what does Kate say, yes, no, or does Sawyer answer for her?? Please reveiw!! I kinda like song fics!

Much Love!

Jess


End file.
